Rei
" Siguro panahon na para alisin ko tong damit na pangmadre.. " ''-- Rei contemplating about herself.1.23 Si Rei ay created character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya sa Unibersidad ng bulacan at kinalaunan ay nakasama sina Rain, Alfred at Denie. Personality Tulad ng ibang mga madre, si Rei ay handang tumulong sa mga nangangailangan ng tulong niya. Magaling siya magbigay ng payo lalo na sa mga taong sobrang kailangan ng tulong niya. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, isang madre si Rei sa Unibersidad ng bulacan. Itinuturing ni Rei si Angelo bilang tagapamuno ng lugar nila sa bulacan. Post-Apocalypse Buong araw ay nasa loob lamang si Rei ng cloister bilang siya ang tagapagbantay ng lugar dahil umalis ang ibang mga madre upang pumunta sa isang seminar sa manila. Volume I "Chapter 14: To Faculty?" Naputol ang usapan nang nakita ng mga bagong dating si Sister Rei. Lumapit ang lahat ang nagmano. Nagalok siyang magpakain sa grupo.at pumayag naman ang lahat. Sinamahan siya ni Eva upang magprepare "Chapter 15: "K"onsensya " Sa kusina, naikwento naman ni Rei ang storya kung bakit wala ang ibang mga sisters kay Eva . Matapos ang paguusap, tinawag na ni Eva ang mga nakaupo sa sofa at pinatawag niya rin ang mga ibang kaklase na nasa itaas. Inalala ni Rei ang mga kasamahan niya na nagpunta sa manila. Maya maya ay nagsama sama na lahat sa kainan. Bago magsimula ay nagdasal na muna ang lahat. Matapos ang ilang minuto, natapos na ang kainan, huhugasan na sana nila Eva ang mga pinggan ng pinatigil ito ni Emman. Nagtaka ang lahat ng hindi nakakaalam habang ang mga nakakaalam ay inaantay ang sagot ni Kevin. Hindi nagawa ni Kevin ang pagamin kaya siya ay napatakbo palabas ng cloister. Hinabol siya ng lahat pero hanggang gate lang sila dahil sa mga pangyayari sa labas. Pumasok din ang lahat para pagusapan ang mga nangyari. Sa paguusap nila, napagalaman ng mga hindi nakakaalam ang pagiwan ni Kevin kina Patricia at Trish sa gymnasium. Napagdesisyunan ng lahat na ang mga lalake ang humanap kung nasaan man si Kevin. Binigyan sila ng mga gamit pangdefend sa mga zombies. Sa una, ang mga gamit na binigay ay mga hindi nakakapatay pero nang binigay ni sister Rei ang basbas, binigyan sila nito ng mga nakakapatay na gamit. "Chapter 16: Unexpectedly" Naiwan ang mga babae sa cloister. Si Sister Rei ay nagpapahinga sa kanyang kwarto habang sina Eva, Denie at Rain ay nasa sala at naguusap tungkol sa kanilang mga pamilya. "Chapter 17: Final Destination" Nang silipin ni Eva si Rei sa kanyang kwarto, napansin niyang inaapoy ito ng lagnat. Nagpanic ang lahat ang sila ay gumawa ng paraan. Sinabi nila Eva ang kalagayan ni Sister Rei at humingi silang tulong sa kanila. Nabanggit ni Trish na ang balak nilang puntahan ay sa ospital dahil nandoon ang mga kaibigan ni Eric. Maya maya kinuha na siya ni Eric at pinasakay na ito sa van. Nang naharangan ng mga zombies ang buong van, agad na hinarurot ni Eric ang pagdrive nito at nakaalis naman sila agad agad. Lahat sila ay may kanya kanyang iniisip habang paalis sila ng eskwelahan. "Chapter 18: Sacred Heart" Habang nasa biyahe papuntang ospital, posibleng nakikinig si Rei sa mga paguusap ng mga magkakaklase. Posibleng narinig ni Rain ang patungkol sa mga nangyari kay Jake at ang pagkakascratch ni Sherry. Matapos ang ilang diskusyon, napagdesisyunan ni Sherry na ibaba na siya ng van at iwanan. Pagdating ng ospital, sinalubong si Eric nang kaibigan niyang si Brian. Matapos ang konting kamustahan, pumasok na sila sa loob ng ospital kung saan sinalubong naman sila ng girlfriend ni Eric na si Maybelle at ang kapatid ni Maybelle na si Isabelle na isang nurse, si Zechariah at Omid na kaibigan din nila. Habang nagrereunion sila, pinaalalahanan ni Eva ang kalagayan ni Sister Rei kaya kinuha na ito ni Isabelle at dinala sa isa sa mga patient's room ng lugar. Sumama si Eva at Janie kay Isabelle. "Chapter 19: The Revelations" Lumabas si Isabelle sa patient's room kung nasaaan si Sister Rei at sinabing okay na ang kalagayan nito. Hindi na muna sila pinayagang bumisita para makapagpahinga pa ng lubos si Sister. Inaya ni Isabelle ang dalawang kumain nang biglang dumating si Rain at nakibalita sa kalagayan ni Sister Rei. Matapos nito sumama na rin si Rain papuntang cafeteria upang pagdalan ng pagkain si Denie. Tinanong din ni Jin kay Isabelle ang kalagayan ni sister. Matapos ang meeting nang mga studyante, sina Raylan at Eva ay sa room ni sister Rei upang mabantayan din nila ito. "Chapter 20: Loved Ones" Nagising si Rei kinaumagahan at nakita sina Eva at Raylan na tulog pa. Lumabas siya upang makapaglakad lakad. Paglabas niya, nakita niya na may nagkakagulo malapit sa room nila kaya nilapitan niya ito. Sakto namang papadating sina Emman, Rain, Jin at Denie kaya sabay nilang nakita ang nangyari sa ibang nilang mga kaklase. Nang makita ito ni Isabelle, sinabihan niya si Sister Rei na naroon din sa lugar na yon na pumunta silang cafeteria at babalitaan nalang sila maya maya. Pumayag naman sila. Pagkapasok nila nang cafeteria, ramdam agad ang lungot sa paligid. Niyakap ni Rei si Eva dahil sa lungkot. Maging si Emman ay hindi makapaniwala sa mga nangyari. Maya maya pumasok sina Maybelle, Brian at Isabelle sa cafeteria at sinabi ang dahilan kung bakit namatay ang kanilang mga kaklase. Napagalamang si Trish ang may dahilan nang pagkamatay nilang lahat. Dito din nila nalaman na kapag namatay ang isang tao kahit hindi nakagat ay magiging zombie na rin ito. Maya maya din ay pumasok sina Eric, Zechariah at Omid upang alukin ang mga bata na maghanap ng supplies sa labas. Sinabi narin nila sa mga bata ang pagkaubos nang mga supplies kaya kailangan narin nilang maghanap nito. Nagtaka si Rei dahil bakit ang mga bata pa ang kanilang sinasama at sinabi nila na para narin makatulong sa kanila iyon. Hindi parin pumapayag si Rei pero pumayag narin ang mga bata dito. Sina Eric at Zec ang namuno sa pangunguha ng mga supplies kasama sina Eva, Raylan, Rain at Jin habang naiwan naman sina Denie at Emman upang tulungan sina Maybelle sa paglilinis nang room nina Trish. Bago umalis ang mga kukuha ng supplies, inilibing na muna nila ang apat. "Chapter 21: Sawi at Pag-asa" Pagdating nga mga nagscavenge, nadiskubre nilang namatay si Jin at nakita nila ang iba pang studyante na patay na rin na nasa isang truck. Matapos nito nagprepare na ang lahat para sa libing ang mga studyante. Nagsama samang muli lahat para ilibing ang iba pang studyante. Matapos nito biglang sumigaw si Brian at sinabing gumana na ang radyo at may nagsasalita dito. Hindi lumapit sa una ang mga studyante sa lungkot at pagod pero nang narinig nila kung sino ang nagsasalita ay napabalik sila ang nabuhayan nang loob. Nalaman nila na ito ay kaklase nang mga bata. "Chapter 22: Remains" Nawalan na nang signal ang radyo matapos marinig nang mga studyante ang kanilang kaklase sa kabilang linya. Napagdesisyunan nilang pumunta doon at kitain ang kanilang mga kaklase. Humingi sila nang permiso kay Eric at ito ay pumayag naman. Sumama rin si Rei dahil nagbabasakaling ito na nandoon ang ibang mga sisters. Habang nasa biyahe, masaya ang lahat dahil makikita nila ang iba nilang mga kaklase. Maya maya may napansin silang isang kotse na nakaharang sa daan. Nagulat ang mga studyante nang mapansin nila na school bus ito nang eskwelahan. Hindi na nila ito nilapitan dahil maraming zombies nang oras na iyon. Maya maya napadaan din silang Barasoain Church at nakita ang pagkakaoverrun nito. Maya maya lang ay naaninag na nila ang Cathedral Church pero napansin nilang overrun na rin ito. Bumalik lang ang saya nila nang may nakita silang tao sa rooftop kaya napagdesisyunan ni Eric na bilisan ang takbo ng van at pagbabanggain ang mga zombies upang makapasok sila agad sa simbahan. Nang nakarating sila dito, agad silang pinapasok nina Nina , Andrew at Zack at agad tinanong ni Sister Rei kung may mga sisters ba dito at sinabi nang dalawa na wala. Pero sinabi din nila na may pari dito ay ito ay si Father Angelo. Nang malaman ito ni Rei nagpasama siya kay Zack. "Chapter 23: Safehaven" Si Andrew na sinamahan si Sister Rei sa rooftop ay nakita si Aldrin na kausap si Father Angelo. Tinawag ni Andrew si Aldrin upang makapagusap sina Rei at Angelo. Nagkwentuhan sila at nagpalitan sila ng kwento. Nagtaka si Rei kung bakit may baril si Angelo, ito daw ay para maprotektahan ang kanilang mga sarili sa mga demonyo na nasa ibaba ng rooftop. Maya maya ibinigay ni Angelo ang shotgun kay Rei upang maprotektahan ang kanyang sarili. Maya maya bumaba si Sister Rei at sinabing pinapatawag sila ni Father Angelo sa rooftop nang lugar. Umakyat na sila pagkatapos. Nang nakaakyat na sila, sinabi ni Father Angelo na hindi na safe ang cathedral kaya nakiusap siya na sumama sa mga bagong dating dahil alam niyang may safehaven ang mga ito bago sila pumunta sa cathedral. Binaggit ni Rose na wala rin silang safehaven nina Ronn, Roy, Jinnah, May at Ail kaya kailangan din nila nang matutuluyan. Kinausap ni Eva si Eric tungkol sa pakiusap nila, iniisip padin niya ang sinabi nang kanyang mga kaibigan pero sa kabila non ay pumayag padin ito. Matapos nito naghanda na sila para bumalik ng ospital. Binusina ni Eric ang kotse dahil walang nagbubukas nang lugar. Balak niyang bumaba para tingnan ang nangyayari pero nakita niyang binuksan na ito nina Omid at Isabelle. Ididiretso na sana ni Eric ang kotse nang biglang nagpaputok nang baril si Zechariah kaya napababa si Eric. Pagkababa niya ay tinutukan siya ng baril ni Zechariah. Bumaba din sina Rose, Andrew, Zack, Nina at Aldrin at tinutukan din nila nang baril si Zechariah. Nasa loob lamang ng kotse sina Rei at Angelo habang nagpapalitan ng salita sina Eric at Zechariah sa labas. Hindi nila alam ang nangyayari kaya tahimik lang silang nanunuod dito. Matapos ng lahat naisip ng mga studyante na pinaalis sina Eric, Maybelle, Isabelle at Omid sa ospital. Sumakay na sila sa kotse at naghanada na para umalis. Bago umalis, nagtanong si Omid kung saan na sila ngayon pupunta, sinabi ni Eric na sa puregold sila gagawa nang safehaven pumayag naman ang lahat. Habang nasa biyahe, kinwento ni Maybelle sa iba ang problema sa ospital kaya naliwanagan nadin sina Rei at Angelo. Pagdating sa puregold, kanya kanya na silang pwesto kung saan nila gusto. Si Rei at Angelo ay nasa staff room ng lugar. Napansin ni Rei na tulog na si Angelo kaya naisipan ni Rei na magpalit ng damit dahil naiisip na niyang maging normal na tao ngayon. "Chapter 27: I Care" Maya maya ay narinig ng mga bata ang usapan nila at nagdesisyon din sila na tumulong maging sina Rei at Angelo. Nahati ang grupo sa lima. Ang pang apat na grupo na kinabibilagan nina Rei, Angelo, May at Ail ang bahala naman sa pagkain. Sa kitchen, napagisipan nila Rei , Angelo , May at Ail na magluto ng sinigang kaya naghanap ang dalawang bata ng mga ingredients. Kinamusta ni Angelo si Rei at sinabi naman ni Rei na kakayanin naman niya ito. Napagdesisyunan ni Angelo na magsagawa ng isang bible study pagkatapos nila kumain. Matapos ang kalahating oras, natapos na ang kanilang mga gawain at nagsimula nang kumain ang lahat at pinagunahan ni Angelo ang dasal. "Chapter 28: A Normal Day .. ?" Matapos kumain ay dumiretso sina Emman, Eva, Denie, Roy sa bible study kasama sina Rei at Angelo. "Chapter 29: Brian" Possibleng nasa ibang parte ng grocery store si Rei nang mangyari ang mga pangyayari patungkol kay Brian. "Chapter 30: Will you marry me .. ?" Kumatok si Zack sa kwarto kung nasaan sina Rei at Angelo, nagtanong ang dalawa kung bakit ito napadalaw, sinabi ni Zack ang balak niyang pagpapakasal kay Nina, nagulat ang dalawa pero sa huli ay sinangayunan naman nila ito. Matapos nito ay lumabas na si Zack ng kwarto. Maya maya ay pumasok si Omid at sinabihan ang lahat nang nasa loob na sinusugod sila ni Zechariah. Dahil dito ay literal na nagtago ang mga bata habang ang matatanda ay lumabas at lumaban sa mga sumusugod sa kanila. Papasok na sana ang grupo nina Zechariah nang biglang nagpaputok ng baril sina Omid natamaan niya sa balikat si Zechariah. Kasama ni Omid sina Maybelle, Isabelle, Zack, Nina, Rei at si Angelo na may dala ring mga baril. Nagpalitan ng putok ang dalawang grupo. Tuloy parin ang palitan ng putok ng grupo nina Zack at grupo nina Zechariah kahit may mga nakisali nang mga zombies. Ang mga bata na nasa loob ay nakapagtago na dahil sila ay naglalaro ng taguan bago sumugod ang mga kalaban. Habang nagpuputukan ay nabaril sa ulo si Father Angelo na nagsanhi ng pagkamatay nito. Tuloy parin ang lahat sa barilan nang biglang pumagitna si Sister Rei sa barilan at nakapatay ito ng isang kalaban pero ito ay nagsanhi ng pagkabaril nito sa ulo. "Chapter 31: Farewell" Nang magsama sama ang lahat sa storage room, Napagalamang wala sina Eric, Raylan, Ronn, at Denie. Habang si Rose ay binaggit sina Zack at Nina habang si Eva ay binanggit sina Rei at Angelo. Killed Victims * Unnamed Zechariah's Soldier * Possibly few amount of zombies. Death Killed by * Zechariah ''(Caused) * Zechariah's Infiltration Group Dahil sa pagsugod nina Zechariah sa grocery store ay napatay ni Zechariah si Father Angelo. Dahil dito, hindi nakapagisip ng tama si Sister Rei at pumagitna ito sa putukan at siya ay nabaril din sa ulo. Trivia * Si Rei ay base sa madre ng bulacan noong taong 2013.